


With You

by sleepyjuniper



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Suicide, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers, bottom Gen, mentions of depression, sengen, top senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyjuniper/pseuds/sleepyjuniper
Summary: Gen meets his soulmate the night he's about to commit suicide. Because of him, Gen learns his self worth.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> I have a playlist called 'songs that remind me of sengen' that i listened to while writing this. Not beta read. Enjoy.

Fame and money really didn't make me happy, and waiting for love didn't make anyone happy either. Patience was something I needed to work on, but maybe if I just dropped out of the spotlight I’d be okay. I could follow my dreams, relax at home and find myself, but those are only dreams.  
I’m just so fucking tired. I have fans and they love me, but they don’t really know me.  
I thought, ‘Maybe this is where it ends. Me, my fame and my life as a whole.’  
The world is so big, they don’t need another person taking up space and oxygen, but I haven’t tried all the different foods in the world, and I haven’t finished One Piece yet. So just until I complete those two things I'll be okay- is what I hoped.  
In my dressing room, I listened to what the staff had to say about me.  
“He never smiles, it’s like he’s depressed.”  
“How could he be depressed? He’s famous and he’s got money, I wouldn’t be depressed if I had all that money. He’s just being bitchy.”  
I guess even here I’m alone. I used to love doing my job, being able to get paid for something I loved was the best outcome for me. I know how lucky I am, but there was nothing and no one here for me, there was nothing fun anymore, food tasted bland and all I wanted to do was stay in bed alone and sleep. Nothing else. It felt as though I was burning away- me and my dreams.  
As if things couldn’t get any worse, I had a stalker who invaded my apartment. Whoever they are has in their possession my under garments and luxury clothing. How nice.  
I stood on the rooftop of my apartment building. How cliche, I thought to myself as I walked closer to the edge in my purple cardigan and looked up at the stars, they were so bright that night, it felt like I was staring at a city above me. I thought I would die on that gorgeous night, and that’s when I saw you. I don’t know if it’s the way that you yelled at your telescope when you couldn’t line it up correctly, or if it’s the way your hair defied all rules of gravity, but you caught my eye.   
In your terms, you would say I was washed over with a wave of dopamine, norepinephrine and phenylethylamine, and that resulted in me falling head over heels in love with some leek head looking guy.  
I laughed at you and you looked at me as your face contorted into an embarrassed look which was really cute, and still is.  
I walked over to you and I learned your name; Ishigami Senku, you said. I always thought that your name was gorgeous. You told me you’re in college, studying to become an astrophysicist. When I asked you why you wanted to become one, you replied with a simple answer; that space is amazing.  
You talked so passionately about the stars and the planets, and when I asked you if you’d ever get bored of it, you said no, because space is infinite and you can learn something new everyday. I asked you for your snapchat and you gave it to me. You realized I was famous and joked about how you could brag about it to your friends, and when I told you that I didn’t want to be famous anymore, you told me it’s inevitable since everyone already knows my name, but that I could always quit my job and try and shy away from the spotlight. I forgot what I originally went up there to do.  
I quit a few weeks after I met you. I quit my job as a mentalist and throughout the whole process I stayed snapping you, Senku. I watched as headlines popped up everywhere saying, ‘Asagiri Gen the World Famous Mentalist Quits Job Due to Mental Health’ and smiled.   
If only I met you sooner. Though you didn’t cure me of the lack of emotions I was feeling, I decided I wanted to know everything about you, so I asked when I could see you again and we met up at some coffee shop in the city.  
You ordered a black coffee and I got a cola from their fridge, while we talked about our plans for the future, and what I was going to do now that I quit my job. I told you I wanted to clear my head and leave the city, maybe go to the countryside or leave Japan as a whole, but those were only ideas. You listened and smiled, and I realized I had fallen deeply in love with you.  
We met up all the time, and although you hated, and still do hate, skinship, you held my hand and hugged me and one day a year or two after we met, you told me you had fallen in love with me.  
That day, the stars were glowing, and the sun felt like it was shining down on us. The katsudon you treated me that night tasted better than anything I had ever eaten, and I couldn’t stop smiling. Later on in the year we moved in together out of the city, and I learned a lot of things about myself, just like I wanted to a couple years ago, and with confidence I could say I was, and still am, happy.  
I read a lot of books, learned how to cook a mean instant ramen, and supported you as you grew famous around the world. You announced that you are seeing someone but refused to name them since they don’t want to be put in the spotlight, and there was never a moment I doubted your love for me, or my own love for you.  
On our one year anniversary, you took me to Europe with the money you earned from your work. We spent three days in Germany and then five in the United Kingdom. The day before we went home, we spent the night in our hotel room, doing things that adults do. I woke up the next morning while I laid on top of your chest, and smiled at the sleeping face you had on.  
We left after we packed our stuff and I applied ointment to your back, giggling as you flinched every time I rubbed my fingers across the irritated skin reminding you that I was in pain the night before, as I apologized for scratching you too much.  
I remember that trip. The pictures we took hang in the house we own together.  
Time doesn’t stop, not for you, me or anyone else, but I’m so glad that time is in our favor.  
I never thought of myself as a family oriented person, until I realized that with you, I could see myself growing up.  
On our three year anniversary, after you turned 23 in January, I was still 25. You asked me to spend the rest of our lives together and I said yes.  
We got married that December after I turned 26 and we decided to keep our last names the same. Leaving you as Ishigami Senku and me as Asagiri Gen.  
A few months have passed since then, and domestic married life is something I quite enjoy. I wake up before you get up, set your clothes out and make you breakfast and coffee- the way you like it.  
Sometimes you only sleep for a few hours, and other times you don’t go to sleep at all. There are nights you don’t come home, and I have to go to your work to leave you food and a change of clothes, since I know you’re used to being pampered by me and you won’t remember to take care of yourself.  
You go to work and stay there from 5:00 in the morning, to 7:00 at night. Your co-workers sometimes sending you home early and you complain until you pass out on my lap while I run my fingers through your hair. A nice way to put you to sleep faster.  
We've been married for a few months, so we decide to adopt a pet to keep me company while you’re away. Since I can’t decide, we adopt a black and white kitten with blue eyes, and a white puppy with gorgeous brown eyes. We name the kitten Riko and the puppy Hiro.  
From my routine focusing on you, I make room for our two new children and myself. Taking in the fresh air, becoming close friends with your friends from the wedding, picking up hobbies like sewing and writing, and after all these years I realize that I became happy because of you, and I made you happy as well.  
I’m okay without having tasted every single food dish in the world. I finished One Piece a year ago, and I think life is fun this way.  
The way you smile when you accomplish something, your tired laugh when I cheer you up after a long day, how good food tastes when I’m with you and the way you look up at the stars on a clear night with the most euphoric face.  
In the same way I look at you, you look at me, and it makes my heart flutter every single time.  
Fame and money never made me happy the way you make me happy. I know how lucky I am to have met my soulmate, which is you, Ishigami Senku. If there was a way to thank you, I would do it 100 times over. I loved you before I loved myself, but now I love you, and I love myself.  
We're on our porch, Hiro sleeping on my lap sleeping as I pet him and Riko on your right shoulder passed out from running around on her shorts legs all day.  
The sky has never looked so bright before. The stars look like we’re looking up at a city during the night. I look at you as you stare at the night sky I love almost as much as you.   
“Senku-Chan, the moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?”


End file.
